


Never Forget I Love You

by Seblainer



Series: Finding My Way [70]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Charlie and Amita live in different places now, but still keep in touch.
Relationships: Charlie Eppes/Amita Ramanujan
Series: Finding My Way [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1495427





	Never Forget I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Numb3rs  
Title: Never Forget I Love You  
Characters: Amita Ramanujan and Charlie Eppes  
Pairing: Charlie/Amita  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Charlie and Amita live in different places now, but still keep in touch.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3  
Disclaimer: Nicolas Falacci and Cheryl Heuton own the show and characters.  
Words: 183 words without title and ending.

Word to use: Parted

FMW #70: Never Forget I Love You

They had parted ways a month ago. Amita had taken a teaching position at Colorado State University and Charlie had remained at CalSci.

The last thing Charlie had said to her was, _"Never forget I love you."_ It meant everything to her.

Charlie smiled when his phone rang and he saw Amita's name for a video chat. "How was your first day as Professor Ramanujan?"

Amita laughed. "It's strange to hear anyone call me a professor," She said and shook her head, unable to believe it.

Charlie nodded. "I know what you mean. Everyone here was surprised when I joined them. I was the youngest teacher to join CalSci. You're gonna do amazing."

Amita nodded as well and said, "I miss you. I know it's silly, but I do."

Charlie shook his head. "It's not silly. I miss you, too. This weekend, I'm coming to see you. You're a two hour flight away and my bags are packed."

Amita smiled and said, "I love you."

Charlie smiled back and said, "You mean everything to me. I love you, too. I'll let you get some rest and I'll see you this weekend."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes, or bookmarks. <3


End file.
